Dutch ovens have been in use for many years, being especially suitafor for outdoor cooking and for preparing meals at campsites. Because of the recent popularity of recreational vehicles and campers, dutch ovens are again in significant popularity. Normally these ovens are quite heavy, often made of cast iron or the like, although different sized ovens are available. These vessels include a lid on which coals may be placed to assist in heating the oven, while the oven kettle or container itself rests on a bed of coals, over a fire, heated stones, etc. Because of the weight of these dutch ovens themselves, and certainly when containing ingredients, they are relatively difficult to lift. Such a problem further increases the difficulty of removing the ovn from the fire, although a bal is usually secured to the oven container. However, for one having to stoop over the fire and lift the hot oven, it is a difficult job. In addition, to inspect the cooking ingredients, or remove them for serving, the lid must be lifted. With hot coals or ashes on the lid, removal by hand is not only difficult, but some tool or stick is normally used to prevent the person from becoming burned. Even though great care is taken in removing the lid at this time, because the lid is often tilted on the tool or stick as it is lifted, the food becomes contaminated as ashes from the coals are accidentally dropped into the oven.